1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair styling appliance. More specifically, the invention is a padded leather sleeve adapted for use as an insulator for the clamp lever of a curling iron. This sleeve of the present invention replaces a thumb tab that has been damaged or lost, for continued use of the appliance without risk of burn injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair curling irons typically have a cover which can be lifted off a heating element by pushing a lever. For example, FIG. 3 shows a typical hair curling iron 10. The hair curling iron 10 has a handle 12 with a source for power 12A. Extending from the handle 12 is a barrel 14 containing a heating element (not shown) Adjacent barrel 14 is a clamping member 16 that holds the hair as the curling iron 12 is turned. The clamping member 16 has a pivot point on the barrel 14 in close proximity to the handle 12. At the pivot point, an arm 14A is attached, arm 14A allows the curling iron 10 to rest atop a surface with the heated barrel 14 raised above the surface. Also, extending from the clamping member 16 is a lever 18. Lever 18 allows the user to manipulate the clamping member 16 about the barrel 14. The lever 18 is generally controlled by the thumb or forefinger of the user. As the lever 18 becomes heated by the conduction of heat, a heat insulating tab 20 is generally provided to prevent the thumb or forefinger of the user from being burned. Often, heat insulating tab 20 becomes damaged or broken (as illustrated in FIG. 3), rendering the curling iron 10 virtually useless. The lifespan of the curling iron 10 may be effectively increased by providing a means for replacing a damaged or broken heat insulating tab 20. Therefore, a need exists for a convenient way of replacing the heat insulating tab 20. The instant invention solves this problem by providing a heat-insulating sleeve that easily fits over the lever of a curling iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,756, issued on Jul. 18, 1978, to Jiichi Yamano, discloses an electrically heated curling iron and a stand therefor, including a thermal insulating handle, but does not disclose any means for replacing a broken thumb tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,878, issued on Jan. 5, 1982, to Wilbur W. Silva, discloses a curling iron holder with a thumb lever, but does not disclose any replaceable means of covering the thumb lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,519, issued on Apr. 8, 1986, to Arnold Thaler, David Friedson, and Lai Kin, discloses a flocked curling iron with a projection that terminates in a molded piece with a depression for receiving the user's thumb. The instant invention is distinguishable in that it discloses a replaceable cover for a part pushed by the user's thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,249, issued on Sep. 12, 1989, to Charles W. Howard, discloses a safety device for hair curling heating irons which prevents burns. The safety device includes spaced non-heat conductive ribs which surround the barrel and clamping member. The curling iron itself contains a thumb tab at the end of the lever, but it does not disclose any means of replacing the thumb tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,942, issued on Oct. 31, 1989, to John J. Raab, discloses a thermally-insulated curling iron with a pivoted spoon having an extension with a thumb button. The curling iron of Raab does not disclose any sleeve covering the thumb button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,967, issued on Oct. 11, 1994, to Yinon Barzilai, William Levy, and Robert Sherwood, discloses a hair styling appliance heater and control, having a heat insulated handle with a cool tip.
Swiss Patent No. 452,728, published on May 31, 1968, to Ingeburg Kohl, discloses a curling iron with a lever having a cap, but does not disclose a replaceable covering for the lever.
British Patent No. 2,022,406, published on Dec. 19, 1979, inventor Henri Smal, discloses an appliance, in particular a heated hair brush, with a disengageable handle.
British Patent No. 2,065,471, published Jul. 1, 1981, inventor Annibale (Nino) Suda, discloses electrical hair-waving tongs with a heat-insulated tong grips.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.